Kuzoh
---- Kuzoh (Age 676-737) was a legendary Saiyan warrior and martial artist, who lived on Plant/Vegeta. He is the parental great-grandfather of Kuzon Jr., grandfather of Kuzon, and the father of Lord Kuzon and many other children with an unknown partner. 'Biography' He was born on Planet Plant (now known as Vegeta) in Age 676 to an unknown Saiyan couple. He lived on Planet Plant, which was then ruled by the Tuffles, in a cave with his family. At a young age, he mastered great power, and even taught other Saiyans, and was known as a very famous warrior of the time. Kuzoh was also a blacksmith, and made weapons for the Tuffles, and helped keep them safe. Kuzoh was one of few saiyans that the Tuffles liked and were friends with. In 706, Kuzoh’s first child was born, Kuzon. His other children were born the following years. It is unknown how many children he had, but he had more than 4. Kuzoh did not fight in the Saiyan-Tuffle war from Age 720 to Age 730, as he was with the Tuffles, but he didn’t fight the Saiyans either (which obviously would be a bad idea). Kuzoh’s son, Kuzon and other children did fight in it though, against the Tuffles. Kuzoh died in Age 737 in the explosion of Planet Vegeta, brought on by Frieza using the Supernova. Most of the Saiyans died, but Kuzoh’s first child, Kuzon had escaped in a spaceship with his own wife, abandoning Kuzoh shamefully. Kuzoh had 6 grandchildren, one of which survived--Kuzon, son of Lord Kuzon. Kuzoh lived on the original Planet Plant, before the Saiyans invaded it, but after Planet Saiyan was destroyed, therefore he must have been cavelike. In Other World, he must have updated as he wears normal Gi and acts normal when he meets the Lookout Crew. Kuzoh lives in Other World now, training, and knows much. He gives Kuro a box of never ending waffles as a gift after defeating Lord Kuzon, and he gave Kuzon, who he counts as his son, who is actually his grandson, a scroll and box of unknown contents. He is a very nice man, and strong willed. 'Fight with his son and welcoming the Lookout Crew' It was a sunny Lookout day, 4 years later, in 1047. Kuro was eating, Kuzon was sun bathing and the world was good. It wasn't long, Kuzon went in the Lookout Home to wash dishes, and noticed something on the TV when Kuro turned it on. "There was a recent explosion in West City! A large unknown spaceship is killing and burning everything It is- AHH!!" and it was interupted. The Lookout crew knew to expect trouble and quickly left to West City. When there, Kuzon and Kuro and the others found a shard of metal, with words imprinted on it. "Dear son, I know who you are and I question your wherabouts. Come to 135"134'141. Sincerely, your father". Kuzon was confused by "your father", and quickly left back to the Lookout with Mars, Ethan, Merohan, Kotaz, and Nikad. Once there, Kuzon immediately contacted his 149 year old spaceship, and they blasted off. They soon landed on a strange planet with a red sky and glow, smelling like meat. They hopped off, curiously, and ran to the nearest power source. On the way, little green stinky meaty people stopped them. They explained they are the intelligent race being enslaved by a Lord. The crew went ahead, until they found the dome. A giant black gate opened and the crew walked in. It was full of thousands of green people in stadium seats, and a giant inside, with a red water fountain. Soon, a man in a cape with a Saiyan tail showed up and welcomed them. He soon explained he was Kuzon's father, who escaped Vegeta's explosion and found his way here 300 years ago. He enslaved the weak ones and stole their power of eternal life (until they're killed). Then he says he lured them there to kill them. He then attacks. All the Crew are ready, while Kuzon is uneasy and confused why his father is so evil and sick. They fight a while. Lord Kuzon holds himself, while Merohan is the main fighter next to Kuzon. Ethan and Mars are fighting green people who are attacking them in the background. Lord Kuzon throws many remarks, and after seeing the others going Super Saiyan, he unleashes his form, shocking everyone. They fight more and more and it gets violent. Soon, Lord Kuzon is outmatched. He keeps absorbing magic water from the fountain in the middle of the dome, until Kotaz destroys it, pissing of Lord Kuzon and making him attack at full force. After Lord Kuzon is thrown down and stuck, he looks at the moon, about to become a Great Ape. His tail is ripped off by Merohan as soon as he sees something happening. He then fights more. Soon, a voice is heard. The voice recognizes itself, as Kuzoh! The grandfather of Kuzon and father of Lord Kuzon. Lord Kuzon fights him, saying he is weak and stupid. Kuzoh says he isn't perfect, but that a real Saiyan doesn't just enslave anyone and kill anyone. He explains it is wrong, and helps fight him. Soon, Lord Kuzon becomes a great ape, and terrorizes everyone. But he is still beaten, as all the Crew shoots their best blasts at him. He soon shrinks, insulted. His shirt is gone and he is shribbled on the ground cold. He gets up, no words, and tries to escape to the Crew's spaceship to run because he knows he is beaten. The crew catches up to him, and stops him. Quickly, Merohan destroys him with a Super Dragon Fist. Lord Kuzon floats half naked with a hole in his torso, and the crew tells the green people to take care of the rest, and they start kicking him in places and sray painting him, until Lord Kuzon is destroyed from play torture. Kuzon does nothing but sit in the ship and watch out the window, and gains a tear, asking why his father had to be so evil and not he kind you look up too. Soon, Kuzoh came back and wanted to give something to Kuro (who he called his "nephew") and grandson. He gave Kuro a box full of never ending waffles, and Kuzon a box with a scroll of unnamed contents as a gift to remember him. Kuzoh says they can always call for him when they need help, and then disappears. The crew returns happily to the Lookout, and resumes life. 'Appearance' Kuzoh looks like his son, or adult Gohan. He has short spiky hair, and wears regular Gi. Like any other Saiyan, has large muscles. 'Trivia' *Kuzoh is a very smart and intelligible person. He went to his furthest extent, just to find out his ancestry to pass to his generations. *Kuzoh is a good Saiyan. He never did much evil in his life, as he said he got it from his father and on. *Kuzoh's father has never been revealed, as Kuzoh says he is "not important now and knowing about him will only take up brain space of which could be used to better uses." *Kuzoh must have gotten his new Gi in Other World, because Saiyans never knew of the type of Gi that Goku and his friends wore. **Kuzoh may have actually met Goku in Other World, it is only a possibility though as Kuzoh gets around a lot and enjoys warriors and training. Category:Saiyan Category:Pages added by Supreme Bolt Category:Role-Play